The present invention relates to automobiles and other vehicles having internal combustion engines. In particular, the present invention is a system which aids the driver of the vehicle in developing more fuel efficient driving habits.
Increasing concern in recent years over the use of petroleum and other energy resources has led to extensive effort to increase the fuel economy of motor vehicles. Despite the efforts made to date, further efforts will be needed in the future to preserve existing energy resources.
For any particular automobile, the steady state fuel consumption at a given speed, load, wind, air pressure, etc, is essentially fixed by the road-load curve and the brake specific fuel consumption curve of the engine. In spite of this, it is well known that different drivers get different fuel economy with the same car under otherwise identical conditions. The prime reason for this difference in fuel economy is driving habits of the particular driver.